The present invention is concerned with a support system. Particular embodiments of the invention are concerned with a moveable support arm for a monitor or display device.
Modern screen-based display devices are typically flat-screen monitors such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma screen displays. Such devices can be mounted on elevated support devices such as a support arm which can then be secured to a surface such that the flat-screen monitor is held above or in front of the surface.
Support systems for monitors are known which allow for movement in three dimensions of the head, mount or bracket on which the monitor is mounted. This is so as to allow for a full range of adjustment of the monitor. GB 2 438 581 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,269 both disclose mounts or brackets including an arcuate connection which allows a monitor to be pivoted about a substantially horizontal virtual pivot axis. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,260 the virtual pivot axis passes through the centre of gravity of a monitor or display so as to reduce the forces necessary to hold the mount in place at a selected position on the arcuate connection.
In order to allow for adjustment about a substantially vertical axis (or an axis orthogonal to the axis of the arcuate connection), known arrangements such as those disclosed in GB 2 438 581 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,269 have a second pivoting mechanism entirely separate from the first. The second pivot is a separate vertical rod-like element defining a vertical axis. This second pivot is distinct and separated from the pivot of the arcuate connector.
These prior art arrangements require two separate and distinct pivot arrangements. They are therefore relatively complicated and expensive to build, have two pivots (and therefore more moving parts) which can fail and are relatively unsightly.